Fishing
by Ishtar-Lady-of-Heaven
Summary: Sam finaly decides to take Jack up on a fishing trip....


"So Sam now we finale have some down time, *he paused* you ready to take me up on the fishing trip?"  
  
"Sir" Sam replied smiling a bit  
  
"Ok." He turned and started to leave.  
  
"I would Love to..." She smiled, as Jack turned in the doorway with the biggest grin on his face.  
  
"Yes" He yelled Making several airmen in the hall start staring and made Sam start laughing.  
  
"What? Is it so surprising?" She said trying not to fall over at the look on Jack's face.  
  
"No of course not... I mean this is the first time you've said yes... Like how mean times have I asked you?"  
  
"Oh yes and that one time you tried to ask me but Thor got to you before I could reply."  
  
"You were going to say YES?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ill kill that guy next time... Come on before it all goes wrong." Said Jack grabbing Sam by the arm dragging her out of the room and up to the elevator. They waited for what seemed like hours till the doors and they stepped in Jack hit the button for ground floor. After the elevator stopped Jack grabbed her arm again dragging her past the security and out to his car.  
  
"Ok" He said looking at Sam as they pulled out of the base's car park and on to the road.  
  
"Ya..."She said thinking to herself how nice it would be to have some time ALONE with Jack... what things they could.. No No that's not what she should be thinking... She had to stop herself thinking like that... He had invited her fishing nothing else...  
  
"So why did you say yes?"  
  
"Because I wanted to..."She was staring at him what was he thinking? Were they thinking the same thing? No No he was not thinking that... She want meaning to think that... But she had to admit to herself it was a nice though...  
  
"What you smiling at?"  
  
"Hu?" She was smiling, she hadn't noticed it but she was smiling and she knew what it was she was smiling at...  
  
"What you smiling at?"  
  
"Oh nothing" She had to stop thinking... "Quick look out of the window." She thought to herself.  
  
She could see his reflection in the window... He was smiling at her... She was glad she was sitting down, she was sure if she was standing up she would have fallen at the site of that smile... "What are you thinking about?" She thought if she could get of the topic of her and keep it on something else she would be able to survive this trip.   
  
"Oh nothing..." Ahhh dame it he didn't change the subject, there next hours creped slowly by. "Where do you want to eat?"  
  
"Oh I don't mind I am not that hungry."  
  
"Well if you can what it's about 3 hours to the cabin, shall we eat there?" This was good if she could get to the cabin she could say she was tired and sleep that would be good.  
  
"Ya that will be fine..." another hour or two past they had to talk about something if only to stop her thinking things she knew she shouldn't be thinking. "So do you know were Daniel went?"  
  
"Oh I hear he went to England... I don't know why there is nothing but bad weather there..." he continued, this was good she thought I mean she hadn't thought about Jack and the thing she knew she shouldn't think in 30 seconds... Ohh... she had nearly done it... "Were here..."Said Jack as he shut of the motor. Sam turned to see a small 1 floor wood cabin, Jack opened the door and helped her out. She could see lights flickering on the water outside.  
  
"Its beautiful..." She said kind of leaning on Jack as they walked to the cabin, she looked up and he was staring at her again... This time she couldn't be bothered to stop herself staring back... She lifted herself up and moved away from Jack... God how much she wished she could... No she couldn't she had to let the feelings pass just like all the times they were on base... She had to. "We should get in side..."  
  
"Ok" Replied Jack looking back at her just smiling that smile that made you go weak at the knees, she managed to get to the sofa of the cabin before really allowing here self to feel anything again... and how she wished that she had lasted longer... This had been a mistake she knew it had been, she knew it before she had said yes... But she turned and looked at him as he walked out of the room to what she thought was the kitchen... Now she remembered why she had said yes... Time alone with Jack O'Neill, time that no one would have to fined out about... time that's why just time.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Said Jack from the kitchen, eat, food,  
  
"I don't know... I am not that hungry..."   
  
"Come on Sam you've got to eat..."   
  
"I am just no very hungry, I don't know why..." She know why she want hungry she could hardly breath at the though of spending the weekend in a cabin with Jack.  
  
"Ok, well the beds in here if you want to sleep I'll take the sofa..." he started to pull a box from a cupboard with some spare blankets.. She had that feeling again,   
  
"Don't worry Jack.." She said as she picked up one of the blankets, throwing it over her shoulder's and sting on the sofa. "Its your house so you can have the bed Ill sleep here." A clock chimed It was 2AM...  
  
"Well night Sam."  
  
"Night" She sighed as he stepped out of the light of the lounge into the shadow. Now she knew she had to sleep it would all seem better in the morning...   
  
Sam opened her eyes with a start the next morning... but it wasn't morning the clock said that it was about 3AM and Jack was sitting on the chair beside the fire, "Jack?"  
  
"Sorry... Sam I couldn't sleep, I didn't mean to wake you." He got up and waked out the door, she had a great feeling as if she needed to follow him, so she got up and pulled a cover over her shoulder's and walked out of the door to where Jack stood looking out over the lake to some tree's in the distance. "Sorry Sam... I'll take you home in the morning..."  
  
"Do you mined if I ask Why?" She had to know had she don't something or said anything that might have made him...  
  
"Well I thought it would be a good idea, I mean have some time to ourselves of base to fined out what it all means... but you..." he looked up and Sam knew what he was going to say... she decided that she couldn't let him say that not now and not after she had tried to stop her feeling... No she wasn't going to let him blame himself. She had to she let go of what was holding her back... She moved closer , put her arms round his shoulder and pressed her lips firmly onto his, he pulled away Smiled for a seconded then he realised what was happening he returned the kiss, which became more involved and then tongues after a few seconds, finally they parted. He look a bit confused, Sam made a note in her head which went... No more kissing Jack... well not unless he starts. She smiled to herself and sat down on a chair that looked out over the lake... "What was that for?" Said Jack who had now sat down beside her and was a lot happier then he had been for a while.  
  
I am not very good at saying how I feel so... I though I would show you instead..."  
  
"Ah well you show how you feel more often." Sam giggled as Jack got up and disappeared for a second and then repapered with what looked like the remains of a pizza and a bottle of wine.  
  
"How romantic" Sam said with a grin.  
  
"You know I am a hopeless romantic." Joked Jack who sat down grabbed a slice of pizza and started on the remaining wine.   
  
An hour or so latter the sun was rising Sam had fallen asleep on the grass besides Jacks chair, and a phone started to ring,(It just happened to be the Stargate ring tone... hehe.) this caused Sam to sit up with a jump... "Its Hammond" She walked briskly across the lawn into the cabin and rummaged though her jacked pockets. By the time Jack had managed to reach the door Sam had managed to hang-up the phone....  
  
"What was so important the he had to phone you ast 5AM?"  
  
"I dont know I just said we were fishing and I didnt care... Then I"  
  
"Sam you didn't?"  
  
"Oh yes and I think it was a good thing.... I mean nothing could be as important as fishing...." at this Jack started smiling knowing Sam's meaning of the word fishing had nothing to do with fish, water or anyting ... fishing...  
  
"Arr yes Fishing." Jack replied Smiling... 


End file.
